


Mistletoe

by Eightpoundsofhair



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Highschool, Alternate Universe- Human, Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eightpoundsofhair/pseuds/Eightpoundsofhair
Summary: Lapis has a Christmas party. She and Peridot kiss under the mistletoe.It's fluff and nothing but fluff.





	

Peridot grumbled to herself as she stood out in the cold, waiting for someone to open the goddamn door already. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and considered leaving, and sending a 'sorry I couldn't make it, please forget that you ever met me' text to the grungy teenage girl she had know since middle school, but before she got that chance the door sung open, and the girl in question was leaning against the door frame with her eyebrows raised.

"Hello, Peri-Per," she said with a smirk and a running of hands through blue hair; Peridot shoved herself into the warm building, as politely as she could. 

"Lapis, are you drunk right now?" she asked as the girl flung herself into her arms and almost fell over in an attempt to hug her.

"Only a little," she proclaimed as she pulled herself up and wandered into the living room, where more of Lapis' friends were sitting around. 

A red solo cup was handed to her as she wandered in and she tried not to roll her eyes at the gesture. As Lapis pulled her into the circle of teenagers she pondered as to why Lapis would even want to throw a Christmas party. She figured it was along the lines of whatever concoction was in her hands inside the plastic red cup. 

The group talked for a while and Peridot tried to ignore the rather lewd conversations and instead focused on Lapis, who had become increasingly close to her throughout the night. She would lean on her and cling to her arm when she laughed and Peridot figured it was the alcohol that was making her blue haired companion so touchy. 

As her cup slowly drained she found herself getting less annoyed with the others at this party and even ended up having some fun. She enjoyed watching, and partaking in, the less than smart party activities. 

She couldn't help but giggle when two girls who didn't really know each other were under the mistletoe hung over Lapis' bedroom door. She giggled a little harder when Lapis refused to let them leave until they kissed. 'Its tradition' she explained. 

And after a few more cups she found herself laying in the snow, after crying laughing when Jasper, a girl Lapis didn't like but kept around for moments like these, jumped into the freezing pool as a bet. Lapis fell down next to her as well after Jasper pulled herself out and began to scream at everyone around. 

Peridot stopped laughing when Lapis intertwined their fingers. They were cold, obviously, but Peridot felt warm through the action despite the fact that she was soaked from snow and could possibly get a bad case of frostbite. 

She tried to push back the emotions that quickly flooded back from middle school, when she had a very intense crush on the girl who now lay next to her. 

Lapis eventually pulled her up and into the house when Jasper ran into the warm building.

Peridot soon found herself laying with her head in Lapis' lap when people began to fall asleep or leave. She ran her hands through Peridot's hair, who blushed profusely but refused to acknowledge it, and she forced herself to focus on the small tv on which they were playing crappy Christmas films.

When even Peridot was beginning to dove off Lapis pulled her up and danced her around the house. She was sleepy and confused, but still a little drunk so she giggled as Lapis spun her around to music she could not hear. 

She was very confused when they abruptly stopped, however. Lapis looked at her with a bright blush on her face and pointed up when Peridot shot her a confused look.

Peridot looked up to see the mistletoe hanging above their heads. She blushed as well.

She tried to push away but found herself being held still by Lapis, who still looked up at the plant with a blush on her face, her lips parted every so slightly. 

"We don't have to," Peridot quickly argued before Lapis could open her mouth. 

"It's tradition," Lapis said with a weak smile on her face. The same words she had said hours earlier, when two of her friends were in the same position.

"It doesn't matter," Peridot said again and tried to think about anything other than the feeling of Lapis' hand on her waist.

Lapis grabbed her chin with her hand and made her look up at her. The hand around her waist pulled her closer and Peridot's face reddened. Lapis took a deep breath and suddenly their lips were touching. 

Peridot felt like she might pass out.

She didn't even try to stop the flood of emotions that she felt as Lapis pulled away and let out a shaky breath on her face. Peridot almost forgot that this was just because of some stupid plant and not because Lapis actually wanted to kiss her.

She wanted to kiss her again but didn't want to upset Lapis so she pulled herself away. She wandered back into the living room and sat down on the old couch. Lapis eventually wandered in and placed her head on Peridot's shoulder.

"-m sorry, Peri," she mumbled.

"It's okay." Peridot responded, and made a point of not looking down at her. Lapis was quiet, tracing shapes onto Peridot's legs. She let out a soft noise.

Peridot looked down at her and Lapis met her eyes.

"Wanna do it again?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," Peridot said quickly, before she could let herself change her mind. 

Lapis sat up and pushed her backwards onto the couch and kissed her, it was softer than she'd though it would be considering how Lapis' force reminded her of the beginning of one of the smutty fanfictions she had read in the early morning, but it still made her heart flutter with excitement.

After years of liking this girl, she was laying on a couch in her house and kissing her. Lapis rubbed her hands on her hips and Peridot felt warm, so much warmer than she had when Lapis held her hand out in the cold and she decided that nothing would ever be as warm as this. 

She never wanted it to end and when Lapis pulled away and following her lips up did not reconnect them she let out a whine.

Lapis giggled, "None of that now, I haven't even taken you to dinner yet." Peridot chuckled in response, and followed Lapis into a sitting position. 

"I'd never take you for a prude,"

"Not a prude, just want you to stay a nerdy virgin,"

Peridot laughed at that and placed her head on Lapis' shoulder, and hoped she wasn't drunk enough to forget this. 

She did remember, and even years later, when they had outgrown the drunken Christmas parties, Lapis still liked to kiss her under the mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot about this. So it's a little rushed but I bailed on Halloween so I gotta do it.  
>  I also needed to write something fluffy because THGTS is hurting my heart. Keep my children happy!  
> Anyways thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!


End file.
